William Scully, Jr.
William Scully, Jr. (Bill) was the son of William and Margaret Scully and brother to Dana, Melissa, and Charles. (citation required) He was the eldest of the Scully children. (citation required) He and his wife Tara have a son named Matthew. Bill, Jr. had followed in his father's footsteps and joined the US Navy. (citation required) He attended his father's funeral in 1994. (TXF: "Beyond the Sea", "all things") :Bill, Jr.'s attendance of his father's funeral is not clearly established, but is likely. In "Beyond the Sea", the attendees of this ceremony are comprised of Margaret and Dana Scully as well as two anonymous, seemingly heterosexual couples, one of whom is accompanied by two boys. Margaret Scully says, during the funeral, that "just the family" are in attendance. Archive footage of this version of the family later briefly appears in the Season 7 episode "all things". Later that year, his sister, Dana, told her FBI partner, Fox Mulder, that she had two brothers, an older one, referring indirectly to Bill, Jr., and a younger one. (TXF: "Roland") Bill, Jr. was never impressed with Mulder and got angry with Dana when she didn't tell him about her cancer. He didn't understand why she hadn't told people, why she was still at work. Dana told him she still had responsibility to the people in her life, even though she hadn't told them about it. He angrily asked her was her responsibility to Mulder and if so where was he, why wasn't he with her after she was pushed down the stairs by Michael Kritschgau. She ignored his question. (TXF: "Gethsemane") Scully ended up having to go into hospital after she collapsed at the hearing into Mulder's death. Mulder first met Bill Jr when he and his mother come to visit Scully. Bill asked Mulder to leave the work out of Scully's illness, to "let her die with dignity". Later, when Mulder brought the chip to Scully as a possible cure Bill again attacked him. He accused him of being the reason why he lost one sister and now it seemed like he was losing Dana too. He derided Mulder's search for "little green aliens" and told him he was "one sorry son of a bitch". (TXF: "Redux II") Bill became increasing worried about his sister when she stayed with him and his wife Tara one Christmas. Scully received a strange phone call that lead to the house of a woman who had apparently committed suicide. Scully believed that the voice on the phone was Melissa's. She disappeared from the house, physically and emotionally, quite a bit over the Christmas holidays, and Bill became worried when she told him she believed Melissa rang from beyond the grave to get her to help Emily, and that she believed Emily Sim was Melissa's daughter. He sympathized with Scully's desire to have a child, because he and Tara had not been able to become parents for years until the time of the episode. He tried to convince her Melissa wasn't Emily's mother and showed her a photograph of Melissa obviously not pregnant about four weeks before Emily was born, to which Dana replied that there may have been surrogate motherhood and that the family didn't know much about Melissa's whereabouts at that time. Bill and Mrs. Scully are shocked to learn that Scully is in fact Emily Sim's mother. They all attended Emily's funeral and were distraught for Scully. (TXF: "Christmas Carol") (TXF: "Emily") Background Information In virtually every episode that featured William Scully, Jr., the character was played by Pat Skipper. The boy version of the character (as seen in "One Breath" and "Christmas Carol" ), however, was portrayed by Joshua Murray and Ryan DeBoer. Appearances *TXF: **"Beyond the Sea" **"One Breath" (flashback) **"Gethsemane" **"Redux II" **"Christmas Carol" **"Emily" **"all things" (archive footage) Additional References *TXF: **"Roland" **"Piper Maru" **"Dreamland" **"Essence" (implied) **"Home Again" Category:Scully family Category:TXF characters